


One Day

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batmom Reader series [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Beautiful, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Bruce Wayne Has Feelings, Caretaking, Dick Grayson is Robin, F/M, Falling In Love, Healing Powers, Healing hands, Injury, Mermaid Reader, Minor Injuries, Muteness, Ocean, Recovery, Rescue, Sweet Bruce Wayne, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Y/N a mermaid captured by Penguin only to be rescued by the Dark Knight





	One Day

My arm's chain together behind my back in a tank. A terrible man named Penguin kidnapped me for money. I feel extreme pain in my tail from stab wounds from his henchman. I sat in the bottom of the tank terrified for my life. I took a deep breath I saw a henchman he flicked the glass I rolled my eye's. He grabbed my hair I hit him with my head he pulled his knife out. He grabbed my face out of the water. I saw a wire go around his chest and pulled him back! Terrified I swam to the bottom I saw a handsome man strong.

"it's Batman!" they yelled

He took them out one by one with such ease they ran away. Penguin shot a bullet at my tank no! The tank broke I rolled on the ground I struggled to get out. Batman ran to me he carried me..... I opened my eye's I sat up in another tank but more shallow no! No! No! I huffed my tail still in pain. I moved I whinced 

"careful! You'll cause more damage to your wounds"

I saw Batman! He tried to touch my hand I jolted back

"I'm not going to hurt you"

I slowly moved my hand back he re-bandaged my hand. I hear the door open

"wow! A mermaid! She's so cool!"

"Dick!"

"but" he cut the boy off

"now!"

He waved goodbye has did I he left 

"forgive me I told him and he had to see for himself"

I gently smiled I noticed his face a slight cut I touched it

"I'm fine it's only a cut"

I absorbed his pain healing the wound oww he grabbed my hand he gently let go. That morning I hear footsteps of two small beings. I hear the door open. I saw the little boy with a girl

"you weren't kidding" she said

"yeah isn't she cool"

"she's so pretty hi I'm Barbara and you are?"

Batman walked in without his mask on

"Barbara, Dick leave her alone she needs to rest"

I shook my head implying I'm perfectly fine weeks past my wounds healed. Batman took me to the ocean he parked by the water's I jumped out of my tank and dove into the water. I whistled he jumped out and walked to the deck. He laid on his stomach on the end of the deck. I touched his cheek I pushed myself up and kissed his head. I put my finger up telling him to wait. I swam to the bottom finding a beautiful shell. I grabbed it I swam back to the top. I gave him the shell he gave me his Batarang

"to keep you safe"

I kissed his cheek and swam away wishing I could have stayed. I will miss him deeply. Perhaps I could go at Atlantis and see if there is a way I could go to the surface world


End file.
